It's Over
by Destiny13
Summary: This was written for a competition. It's my version of the last few pages of the book 7 after Harry's defeated Voldemort.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ It's Over ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's a short little story I wrote for a competition. The idea was to right the last few pages of book seven in less then a thousand words. It's not very good but I figured I might as well post it anyway and get some feedback to improve my writing. Anywho, please read and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he scrambled to get up. The last thing he remembered was grabbing the sword Fawkes had dropped in front of him and thrusting it into Lord Voldemort's chest. He suddenly noticed that he had become entangled in a set of bedclothes which confused him. Why was he in a bed? Why wasn't he in the maze anymore? Where was Voldemort and the Death Eaters? And, much more importantly, where were Ron and Hermione?  
  
Suddenly frantic with worry, Harry untangled himself from the sheets and felt around on the nearby table for his glasses. Where ever he was he had to get out and find his friends.  
  
At that precise moment, a middle-aged motherly looking woman dressed in the uniform of a St. Mungo's healer entered the room carrying a clipboard, pen and wand. Harry froze. What was going on? How did he end up at St. Mungo's? Was it a trap?  
  
While he was trying to decide what to do, the healer turned around and caught sight of Harry.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Mr. Potter! You're awake!"  
  
"What . . . ?" Harry started to say.  
  
"You've had us all in a right state you know," the healer said. "You've been out cold for almost a week. Your friends have been extremely concerned, as have the rest of us for that matter."  
  
Harry stared at the woman and was about to say something when Hermione came running into the room.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed, as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Calm down Hermione," Ron said, as he too entered the room. "You're strangling him."  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry," Hermione apologized as she released him.  
  
"I'll be down the hall if you need me," the healer said as she left.  
  
"Alright there mate?" Ron asked as he peered down at Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged as he found his glasses and put them on. "Not too horrible. You?" He noticed Ron and Hermione were both sporting numerous cuts and bruises but otherwise seemed fine.  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione replied. "But Ron got pretty beat up."  
  
Ron shrugged, "I'm OK," he said, his ears had gone slightly red.  
  
"What about everyone else? Did they make it out OK?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, "We couldn't find Neville for awhile but he'd already gone to get help. He was the first one to get out of the maze."  
  
"Good, I'm glad everyone's safe," Harry said. "What about Voldemort though? And the Death Eaters?"  
  
"Voldemort's gone for good this time," Ron said.  
  
"The Ministry rounded up all the remaining Death Eaters too," Hermione said.  
  
"You're sure he's gone?" Harry pressed, "It's not like last time is it?"  
  
"Didn't you see it?" Ron asked.  
  
"All I remember is stabbing him with the sword Fawkes dropped in front of me," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, after you stabbed him all this green smoke started pouring out of him," Hermione said. She shivered and received a look of concern from Ron. "It was really creepy."  
  
"He was bleeding and then he started to crumble. It was almost as if he was made of ash. All that was left of him was a pile of blood stained ash and his robes," Ron said.  
  
"But why are you so sure he's gone?" Harry pressed, "Last time everyone thought he was gone but he came back."  
  
"But this time you finished him, just like the prophecy said you would," Hermione said.  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in prophecies," Ron teased.  
  
"Shut up," Hermione said, as she hit him gently.  
  
Harry grinned, "You know," he said thoughtfully, "A few years ago you would've been furious at him for that but now since you're dating..."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said, she blushed slightly.  
  
"Well the guy's got a point," Ron said.  
  
"Just for that, I'm not speaking to you anymore," said Hermione.  
  
"Ron, I think you're a bad influence on her," Harry said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's becoming just as immature as you."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"I am not being immature!" Hermione interjected.  
  
"I thought you weren't speaking to us," Ron said.  
  
"I'm glad things are going back to normal," Harry said, as he leaned back on his pillows.  
  
"How do you figure things are back to normal?" Ron asked.  
  
"You and Hermione are flirting like mad."  
  
"We are not!" Hermione and Ron said together but Harry just grinned.  
  
"OK, maybe we are a little," Hermione said. "Although this is hardly the time for it."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, no but we should be taking all this more seriously," Hermione said.  
  
"I've had enough of seriousness," Ron said. "Besides, Voldemort's gone so we should be celebrating."  
  
"I suppose," Hermione said slowly. "And Dumbledore said that from what he could tell Voldemort really is gone."  
  
Harry relaxed a little. If Dumbledore thought Voldemort was really gone then it must be true. He scratched his forehead absentmindedly. Suddenly, he realized something.  
  
"My scar..." he whispered in astonishment.  
  
"What about it? Does it hurt still?" Hermione asked quickly.  
  
"That's just it," Harry said, still amazed, "It doesn't."  
  
"Not even a little bit?" Ron asked, he too looked surprised.  
  
"No," Harry said.  
  
"Well that settles it," Ron said. "If your scar doesn't hurt anymore that must mean that he's gone."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "I guess so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, I know, pretty short and not very good but I was restricted to a 1000 words. I never seem to do as well when I can only write a little bit because I'm so focused on keeping it short. I actually had a bunch of other ideas for how the series might conclude so maybe I'll get around to posting those later this month. Guess we'll have to wait and see. Anywho, please review with any suggestions or just to say you liked it because reviews make every author feel happy! Thanks!  
  
~*~MeGaN~*~ 


End file.
